The Doctor Meets Aang
by Ale Ginger
Summary: The Doctor meets Aang. Please note that there are Spoilers for BOTH Doctor Who as well as Avatar: The Last Airbender. Starts at literly the second to last scene in the Avatar series, and with 11, but before Rory.
1. The Black Dot

**Chapter 1: The Black Dot**

_**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so I'm not quite sure what to do. But anyways, I decided to make an avatar/Doctor who fanfic. I'm sorry if it's terrible, but here it goes.**_

_**EDITED: 9/2/13**_

* * *

_VERRRRRM VERRRRRRM VERRRRRRRRRRM! SPLASH!_

"Doctor! What was that?" yelled Amy Pond over the roar of the TARDIS.

"Something fell in the pool." The Doctor replied, not looking up from the controls. Then his head snapped around to stare at Amy. "I'm surprised that you even heard it. The TARDIS's engines should have drowned the sound out."

"So? I heard something fall in the pool, and you don't even care." She replied, slightly miffed that the doctor wasn't taking what she said seriously.

"Amy, I do care. It's just that the TARDIS's alarms haven't gone off, so it can't be anything hostile. She would know if the life form that fell in the pool was one of the many creatures in this universe that want to kill me." He said, as though that answered everything.

Amy however, had one last thing to throw at the doctor that even he hadn't thought of. "Doctor, how is it that someone appeared on your TARDIS _while the TARDIS was in flight!"_

"Errmm, good point." He said uneasily. "I'll put her into a time hover so that nothing can get us while we go, investigate." He finished with a flourish, belaying his own uneasiness about what had happened. _How _had _someone gotten on the TARDIS? After what happened with Donna—NO! Not going to go back to one of my greatest mistakes. After the incident, I made it so that hureon molecules weren't able to get on the TARDIS. Who could have that type of power to get through her shields?_

* * *

_5 minutes ago…_

_In Ba Sing Se…_

_At the Jasmine Dragon, the best tea shop around…_

_Iro was serving tea, Sokka was __attempting__ to paint a painting, Toph was cracking blind jokes, Aang and Katara were having their first real moment after the war, when Zuko noticed something Sokka's painting._

"Sokka, what _is_ that?" Zuko said, pointing at the small dark spot in the middle of the painting.

"What, that? Its just ink splatter." He spluttered.

"Really? Then why is it getting bigger?"

And it was getting bigger. But not getting bigger in the way that normal ink spots do. From Zuko's vantage point, it looked like the ink was reaching out, or maybe it was drawing itself in. It certainly looked that way. Aang, Katara, and Toph were definitely not that close to the spot before. He was not the only one to notice this either. Iro saw it just as it touched Aang.

**CRACK!**

"Aan—"Katara started to shout, but was cut off by another **CRACK!**

Iro noticed this. He saw that the image of Katara had just touched the black dot.

Meanwhile, Zuko and Sokka were arguing about the spot. Finally, Zuko said that it ruined the painting. Toph chose that moment to cut in and say "Well, _I_ think it looks wonderf—" **CRACK**

And Toph disappeared right in front of everyone. Iro looked at the painting, and saw that Toph had touched the Black Dot as well, and she was quickly fading. What did this mean? And who was next?

* * *

_**A/N: Well, I re-wrote this chapter because I felt that the one that I wrote first did not go into enough detail nor did it provide necessary background knowledge about the event(s) leading up to the main plot. **_


	2. The Meeting and Preperation

_A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I was swept in school and sports and gi- anyways, I just realized that because all I was doing was editing my first chapter, it didn't count as a new update. The first chapter has completely changed. In order to understand the rest of this story, you will need to re-read the first chapter. It has more characters and gives a better idea on how things happened they way they do. Ish. So, re-read! I've added about 650 words to the first chapter. If you_haven't_gone back, then this chapter will make little to no sense. Enjoy!_

_**EDITED** **9/2/13**_

* * *

_In the TARDIS…_

_SPLASH!_

Aang was wet. And very confused. He had just been about to give Katara her first kiss after the war, but right has it was about to happen, he found himself in a pool. All wet. But where was he?

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and a thud. He swam to the edge of the pool to see who it was, and he could hardly believe his eyes.

"ow ow ow ow ow." Katara complained, rubbing her backside. "Where am I?" she said aloud.

Aang, who by this point had gotten out of the pool, said "I don't know, but it looks really big."

"Aang!" she shouted, tackling him to the floor just as a flash of light appeared right above where he had been standing.

There was another thud, and then "Oh my god this place is HUGE!"

"Toph!" Aang and Katara screamed together, giving her a big hug.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"You are on my TARDIS" a tall man with a bowtie said.

"You're what?" Katara asked in confusion.

"My TARDIS; Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. She's a time machine." He said with reverence. "But enough about me, tell me about all of you."

"Umm, ok. My name's Aang, that's Katara, and that's Toph." Aang said, pointing to the girls when he said their names.

Then Toph said "What are your names?" indication the man with the bowtie and the person, a woman, standing hesitantly behind him.

"Well, I'm the Doctor," said the Doctor, indicating himself, "and that's Amy Pond."

"Wait a second," Katara said, looking suspiciously at the Doctor. "You can't just be 'Doctor,' Doctor _who_?

The Doctor grinned. "Nope, just the Doctor. Doctor for short, but I absolutely will not stand being called Doc. It reminds me of Doc Brown and his time-traveling Delorean."

"That was real!" Amy exclaimed in surprise. "I thought that Back to the Future was just a movie."

"Well, it is. Just as Doctor Who is just a wildly popular British Sci-Fi." The Doctor said with a smile. Looking back at the kids, he seemed to remember that they were there. "Well," he said, clapping his hands, "let's get you all a settled in shall we? Then you can tell your story."

* * *

_At the _Jasmine Dragon_…_

"WHERE DID SHE GO!" Sokka yelled, looking everywhere. Momo leapt to the spot where Toph had previously been, turned around in a circle, and his ears drooped. He couldn't find her either.

"I know why she is not here," Iro proclaimed, "look at your painting. Tell me what looks different about it."

By now, Toph had disappeared off the page, along with Aang and Katara.

"I told you that that ink spot wasn't an ink spot." Zuko yelled.

"Zuko! Calm down!" Mei exclaimed, having one of those few moments were she displayed emotions. "We need to think about this rationally."

"She is right, Firelord Zuko." Iro said sagely. "We must figure out what has happened, and why. For now, it seems that the Black Dot has stopped drawing your painting in, but I doubt that it will stay like that for long. We need to get as many of the people off your painting as we can before it begins eating again."

"Eating, Uncle?" Zuko said uncertainty.

"Yes, eating. Some of the scientists I have talked to have spoken of something called a black hole. It draws everything in, and not even light can escape it. I don't know why it has chosen to live in your painting Sokka, or why people disappear when it touches them in your painting, but that is what has happened and we must stop it. I will talk to the Earth Kingdom scientists about what we should do."

"I will also get the palace scientist on it right away."

"Wait a second, guys," Sukki said. "What about that 150 year old guru that Aang went to? Do you think he might know anything?"

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot. Take the Keyoshi Warriors out to find him" Uncle commanded.

"Yes sir" came the reply.

All throughout this, Appa had been getting sadder and sadder. It felt as if a part of him had completely disappeared, and he hated it. He had to find Aang. He had to.

* * *

_And so ends this chapter. This took me a very long time to write, mostly because my ideas kept changing. But I am sticking to my origanal plot kind of, with a few changes along the way. I am still debating whether or not to have all the characters in the JASMINE DRAGON travel because of the Black Dot. As always, please respond seeing as you have read._

_**Thank you**_ Unnamed Guest_** for informing me about Mei's name being mispelled. Don't really know what I was thinking. I thank you all for bearing with my obnoxiously large amount of spelling and grammarical mistakes.**_


	3. The Major Characters

_**A/N: Hi everybody. A friend of mine recently read my story and suggested that I try to give my characters more depth. So I'm going to do that here and give you, the reader, my view of the characters in my story. Please note that these characters may or may not be all of the characters in the story. Also: This is more of a list, not an actual chapter. This list is going to serve as a base point for me when I write about the characters during the story. I'm posting it so that everyone can see what I'm using and so that if anyone has any suggestions they can make them. The next chapter will be posted soon. Thanks and bear with me for now. (Sorry for any spelling errors that may occur.)**_

_**EDITED 2/9/13**_

_**SPOILERS!**_

* * *

**The Doctor**: The Doctor is a Time Lord from the planet Gallifray. For those who don't know, Time Lords are able to regenerate when they die. However, this can only happen 12 times. In other words, Time Lords have 13 lives if they choose to regenerate**(1).** They do not have to regenerate, as demonstrated by the Master (another Time Lord who chooses not to regenerate at the end of the episode entitled "The Year that Never Was" or something like that), who chose to die instead of being taken prisoner by the Doctor. The Doctor is a complex character who has a great dislike of guns, but recognizes that they are sometimes necessary. The Doctor does not carry any guns himself. The Doctor gives this a description of time (quote can be found in Blink): **"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually, from a non-linear non-subjective view point, it's more like a big ball of wibley-wobbley ... timey-wimey ... stuff." **The Doctor in my story is the 11th Doctor.

**Amy Pond**: Amy Pond, originally Emilia Pond, is the Doctor's latest companion. She met the Doctor shortly after he regenerated; and that was only because he crashed the TARDIS on her shed. Before this, she had been praying to Santa to help her with "A Crack in her Wall." The Doctor says that this crack is actually a point where two different parts of reality touched, when they should never have touched at all. The "Crack" may or may not be involved in my story later on. Amy is in her upper teens lower twenties, and has a Scottish accent. She enjoys annoying the Doctor, and never does what he expects she'll do. Amy is engaged to a young man named Rory, and the Doctor comes back to get Amy on the night before the wedding.

**Aang**: The Avatar. He ended the war with the fire nation with the help of Katara (a water bender), Toph (an earth bender), Sokka (a water tribe warrior), and eventually Zuko (fire bender and prince then Fire Lord of the fire nation). Aang can get nervous quickly, but always pulls through when his friends are in danger. He is susceptible to nightmares, as observed in the time right before the invasion. Aang was also the one who defeated the Phoenix King/Lord and restored balance. I do have a question about Aang, and this question will not be answered in my story, but when Aang dies, who will teach the next Avatar air bending? And how can there be true balance without one of the major nations? All in all, Aang is a caring guy and is at times wise for his age. Sokka would say that at times it's pretty cool—but at others it's just plain annoying. Aang is also in love with Katara, and she is finally beginning to show her feelings for him to him.

**Katara**: She is a water bender who taught Aang water bending. She was also the first person, as well as the first girl he saw after getting out of his ice prison. Katara is a caring girl who can get jealous quite easily. She is knowledgeable in the art of blood bending, and is a natural healer. Her healing hands have saved more than a few lives. She is fiercely loyal and will do whatever she can to protect the ones she loves (aka Aang) and will never abandon them. She is also the one who acts as the mom of the group while they were on the run. With the help of Zuko, she tracks down the man who killed her mother, and learns to forgive rather than get revenge.

**Toph**: Possibly the greatest earth bender in the world. She was born blind, and learned to earth bend from the giant badger moles, which are also blind. The Badger Moles were the first earth benders. Toph learned to listen before making a move. She "listens" by feeling the vibrations in the earth with her feet. That way, she can anticipate what is going to happen before it does. It was through this form of listening that Toph invented metal bending. She can bend metal just as well as she can bend earth, and she is the only one who is able to do that. However, Toph is unable to swim, and does not feel comfortable on Appa's back because she cannot "see" where she is going. Toph is also an accomplished sand bender, and only demonstrates this skill once during the Television series. Toph is a girl who uses a hard exterior to hide her true feelings. She is learning to let her emotions show more often and that is allowing her to have a more personal personality. When I say that, I mean that she is not showing fake emotions, not that she is hiding more.

**Zuko**: He is the Fire Lord. Two to three years before becoming Fire Lord, he had been banished, with the only way to go back home was to capture the Avatar. His father, Fire Lord Osi, believed that the Avatar was dead and that this was the best way to get rid of his son without killing him. Little did he know that this was the best decision he could have made for his son, for this allowed him to get away from his father. Iro, Osi's brother and Zuko's uncle, accompanied Zuko throughout his exile. Most of the time, he was searching for the Avatar. However, towards the end of his endeavors, he had a change of heart. Of course, he was being prodded along by his uncle, but it still put him on the right path. Zuko then went on to teach Aang fire bending. However, when his bending stopped working, Zuko and Aang traveled off to the temples of the first fire benders. It was there that they learned to use fire as an art form, without hate, and they learned it from the last remaining dragons.

**Sokka**: He is a water tribe warrior, the only one in the group who can't bend. When adding up their assets, he is routinely left out of the count by Toph who says that "we have three plus Sokka." As time went on however, Sokka earned Toph's respect. Sokka is a master swordsman, and learned this art from a master swords man who lived in the fire nation. Sokka's idea of a sneak attack is running at someone yelling "SNEAK ATTACK!" this obviously doesn't work. While that may be, Sokka is the strategist of the group and is looked at for attack strategies. He is also going out with a Keyoshi warrior named Suki.

**Iro**: Iro is known as "The Dragon of the West." He is known by this title because he can fire bend with his mouth. Referred to as Uncle by Zuko, he is an avid Pi Sho player and a member of the White Lotus; a group of incredibly powerful old guys from different nations who fight for what is right, not for what is unjust or unfair. The white lotus is the group that liberated Ba Sing Se from the fire nation. This was especially hard for Iro, because he had spent six years trying to conquer the city for the fire nation, and had lost his son in the fighting as well. This is why Iro was so protective of Zuko: he saw him as the son he had lost.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, those are the major characters for now. I realize that it's not great, but that's what I'm using. You may have noticed that there are no villains on this list. This is because I'm still not sure which ones will be used or if there will be any at all. As I said above, my spelling is horrific. And, as always, please review! I mean, I've gotten about 340 hits on this story, but only five reviews, two of them from **_**Anzer'ke,**_** another two from**_** Doctor Tardis,**_** and one from**_** meme12345bunny. **_**While I appreciate those who did review, the number of hits to reviews is shocking. Have a nice day!**_


	4. He's Alive!

_**A/N: Thank you for all of the constructive reviews. Anonymous poster using the name: **_Darth Sanious, _**I like the idea of Davros and most of your ideas. I actually didn't know most of the things you submitted about him, and I will need to do some research of my own before I can use the information in the story. Nevertheless, it is a great idea and has a high likely hood of being part of the story. While I allow Anonymous Reviews simply because it allows for a quick review, I would rather have you signed in for a review so that I can send you a pm about the suggestions and we can discuss how to use the ideas in the story. Well, that is all for now. I must say however, I may have opened up too many possibilities for subplots, so this could turn out to be a very long story. Finally, I just wanted to know if people generally liked a single long chapter or a couple short ones. Ok, on with the story.**_

_**EDITED 2/9/13**_

* * *

_Earth Kingdom_

_Ba Sing Se_

_Royal Palace_

"What do you mean you won't let me talk to the Earth King?" Iroh exclaimed, being barred from the Kings quarters.

"The King has just gotten back from the country after hiding from the Fire Nation and riding Bosko. He does not wish to be disturbed." The guard said in reply. The guard however, was starting to get anxious. He had heard what the Dragon of the West was capable of, and knew that he would never be able to stop Iroh if he tried to force his way in.

"Tell him I'm here to brief him on a new development on project Omega." Iroh said angrily.

"You-you know about project Omega?" the guard asked in disbelief.

"Of course I know what project Omega is, I started it. Now open the door and LET. ME. IN!" Iroh comanded.

"Yes sir!" said the guard as he opened the door, clearly terrified.

Iroh stepped through, then said, "Good evening Earth King. There is something I need to discuss with you…"

* * *

_Fire Nation_

_Royal Palace_

_War Technology Room_

"Fire Lord in the room!" shouted a guard.

Everyone froze, staring at Zuko.

"I have some very important business to discuss with the Fire Sages and Scientists. Everyone else get out." He said.

After everyone except those asked to stay, Zuko cleared his throat. "I have a new project for you. We will be hopefully working side-by-side with Earth Kindom scientists, who have a better understanding of what we are dealing with."

"Sir" a scientist asked, "what are we dealing with?"

"We," Zuko began, "are dealing with something that is stronger than anything we have ever seen. It has the ability to suck anything into it. The sun, the moon, the planet; anything can get pulled in. And that includes light. Light cannot escape this monstrosity. That is why we need to figure out what exactly it is. The Dragon of the West calls it a Black Hole. The strangest part about it all is that it appeared on a painting. A terrible painting at that. But already three people have been sucked in, including the Avatar."

There was a gasp from all those present.

"So-so the Avatar is dead?" a Fire sage asked

"No, at least Uncle doesn't believe so."

"How does he know?"

"Once the Avatar disappeared, Uncle sent a message to the Water Tribe asking if any babies had been born. They said that there had been none."

"What do Water Tribe babies have to do with any of this?" a dubious scientist asked.

"Fire Lord, please allow me to answer this." The same Fire sage asked. When Zuko nodded his agreement, the Sage continued. "When the Avatar dies, he is reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle. As you know the cycle goes Water, Earth, Fire, Air, and then back to Water. At the exact moment the Avatar dies, he or she is instantly reborn. Because there were no Water Tribe babies born today, the Avatar could not have died."

"That is correct, ten points to Gryffindor" Zuko said.

The Fire Sage looked at him in confusion, "sir?"

"Sorry, don't know where that came from. Regardless, what the Sage said is true. The Avatar is not dead. He is just not here.

* * *

_Eastern Mountains_

_Eastern Air Temple_

_Courtyard_

"We're finally here," exclaimed Suki, "Now we just have to find Guru Pathik and—"

"Find Guru Pathik what?" a voice spoke from behind them.

The girls spun around, fans drawn, but were met with the site of an old man.

"Guru?" Suki said tentitivly

"Guru Pathik at your service." Pathik said, then held out a bowl of yellow liquid. All of you, drink at once."

As they took their first sip, they all spit it out violently.

"What is that stuff?" Suki asked, "It tastes like onion and banana juice."

"Well that's what it is." He said in reply as he drained his bowl. He then held it over his head and not a drop fell out and said," Yum Yum Yum" in a sing-song voice.

"I know why you are here," he said, "and I don't know where Aang is, but he is no longer in this universe. However, Toph and Katara are with him, and the two aliens he is with do not mean him harm."

"Aliens!" a Keyoshi warrior exclaimed. "Surely your joking."

"No I am not. One of the aliens he is with is even more opposed to violence than Aang is, but like Aang realizes that it is necessary. I can't really tell very much from the other one. I should tell you, however, not to destroy the painting. As long as the Black Dot is on the paper, we know where it is. As soon as it is not on the paper, then poof! We won't know where it is, and everyone will be in danger. Only those in the painting are in danger, and once the Dot has consumed everything in the painting, it will consume itself. The reaction is very much like starving oneself. If you don't eat enough, your body will begin to consume muscle in order to feed itself."

Silence…

"Well, that's all I have to say," the Guru exclaimed. "you need to get back before Sokka tries to destroy the paper."

* * *

_The TARDIS_

"So Doctor, what are you?" Aang asked.

"Well, young Aang," the Doctor began

"Actually I'm 112 years old" Aang said smugly.

"Fine. Well **old** Aang, I am a 902 year old Time Traveling Time Lord from the planet Gallifray. And yes, I am an Alien." The Doctor said, equally smug.

"But you don't look like an alien. You look human." Katara exclaimed.

"No, _you_ look Time Lord. We came first." The Doctor said wearily, like he had answered this question before.

"We?" Katara asked, "there are more of you?"

"No. Yes. Yes and no." The Doctor began, "a long time ago there was a war, a Time War. And the only way to end it was to put the entire war in a Time Lock. So yes, my people are still alive, but they can't leave the Time Lock, and I'm not going to end the Time Lock because it will bring all of the Daleks back."

"What are Dale—"Aang began, but the Doctor cut him off with an, "Anyways, lets show you around the TARDIS, shall we?"

* * *

_**A/N: And so ends Chapter 3. When Zuko said "Correct, ten points to Gryffindor," that was obviously taken from Harry Potter. I wanted to origanaly use Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, or Nearly Headless Nick's line of, "Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor." But I couldn't find anywhere to put it.**_

_**Anyways, I'm still trying to figure out what is going to happen to the other characters in the painting. I added the part about not being able to destroy the painting because then the "Black Dot" would be able to consume anybody and everybody. I also made Aang's Earth in a separate universe rather than dimention because the TARDIS isn't supposed to travel inbetween dimentions. As of now, after the story gets up to date (as in, up to date in accordance to Doctor Who episodes), the story will be updated with the newest episode story line crossed with Avatar:The Last Airbender. This is very likely to be the case. However, bear in mind that I will be a Junior in High School this year, so I'll be busy with sports, school, homework, and college applications. But I'll try to update as soon after the show as I can.**_

_**That's all for now. Have a good night! (It's 11:30 at night where I am and I'm about to go to bed, so good night!)**_


	5. I'm sorry

Hi everyone. I'm really, really sorry about updating, and this sadly isn't an update. I don't really have an excuse for not updating. Stuff happened, and I kinda sorta forgot that I had this story. The only reason that I noticed is that I put up a one-shot yesterday, and saw this story. Now, I am perfectly willing to continue to write this story, but I haven't seen any _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in more than a year or two. I _have_, however, kept up to date with my _Doctor Who._ To be honest, I don't know what to do now. Any ideas would be appreciated. I've been re-reading _The Doctor Meets Aang_, and I am coming up with a blank. Should I send more _Avatar_ characters to the _Doctor Who_ universe? Should I send some from the _Doctor Who _universe to the _Avatar_ universe. I don't really like this option, mostly because in the _Avatar _universe, the story line is done, at least until Kora (sp?) began last year. I am not, unfortunately, the most creative writer in the world, and I like (read: kinda need) to have a story line that I can base off of. I guess I really didn't think this through. I'm sorry. I'm open to suggestions, but I will make my excuse now: I am currently a sophomore undecided engineer in College. I would like to continue this story, but I don't know when I will be able to get to it. To sum it up, this story, while unconscious, is not dead.

Thank you, you all have my most sincere apology,

Ale Ginger


End file.
